


Superman TAS October 1, 2005 - October 31, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS 1 sentence collection about Amos finding out about a different form of unity.





	Superman TAS October 1, 2005 - October 31, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

OCTOBER 1, 2005

Amos smiled when he got his wish to be with Martha Kent after she served his lunch and he nodded by her.

THE END

OCTOBER 2, 2005

Amos began to smile as soon as Supergirl defeated a handful of territorial creatures without a scratch.

THE END

OCTOBER 3, 2005

''I got my wish,'' Amos said to Supergirl after Martha Kent served fried chicken on a platter for lunch.

THE END

OCTOBER 4, 2005

Amos enjoyed every minute of eating fried chicken for lunch before he looked forward to protecting his daughter from the usual Smallville villain.

THE END

OCTOBER 5, 2005

''You're safe with me,'' Amos said as he wrapped his arms around Supergirl and removed her from the hungry Smallville creature.

THE END

OCTOBER 6, 2005

Glowering, Amos used a tentacle to wrap around a giant tarantula's legs and knock it down after it pinned his daughter down.

THE END

OCTOBER 7, 2005

Amos winced as he glanced at the cut on his scowling daughter's face before she attacked the villain responsible for hurting her.

THE END

OCTOBER 8, 2005

''It was a fun evening,'' Supergirl informed Amos as he smiled with her and remembered helping with defeating a handful of Smallville creatures moments ago.

THE END

OCTOBER 9, 2005

Supergirl and Amos started to smile after they defeated Smallville villains together under the moon.

THE END

OCTOBER 10, 2005

''Injuries aren't fun,'' Amos said after he winced from protecting his daughter from a Smallville creature earlier.

THE END

OCTOBER 11, 2005

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were wide as his daughter's spirit carried him to a grave before he sat up in bed.

THE END

OCTOBER 12, 2005

Amos glowered when he wasn't able to prevent his daughter from being harmed before he attacked the Metropolis villain responsible for hurting her.

THE END

OCTOBER 13, 2005

Tears formed in Reverend Howell's eyes when he battled the creature without a scratch, but his daughter wasn't so fortunate.

THE END

OCTOBER 14, 2005

Supergirl and Amos were minutes apart as they battled two Smallville creatures.

THE END

OCTOBER 15, 2005

''I can't see you,'' Amos griped as he struggled to view Supergirl with the amount of bags he carried in Metropolis.

THE END

OCTOBER 16, 2005

Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute Amos trembled with rage after Silver Banshee knocked every bag out of his arms.

THE END

OCTOBER 17, 2005

Amos glowered when the Kents reminded him to buy another item they never mentioned earlier and stormed to his bedroom.

THE END

OCTOBER 18, 2005

Amos scowled as soon as he suffered from scratches instead of the creature Supergirl just carried to a barren area in Smallville.

THE END

OCTOBER 19, 2005

Reverend Amos Howell's tears answered Supergirl when she wished to know if he was fine after a recent battle with a Metropolis villain.

THE END

OCTOBER 20, 2005

Reverend Amos Howell sobbed from his recent injuries before he smiled when Supergirl healed him.

THE END

OCTOBER 21, 2005

Amos glowered the minute there was a downpour and the hungry Smallville creature continued to attack him.

THE END

OCTOBER 22, 2005

A sudden downpour was why Amos smiled and Volcana scowled as she weakened in Metropolis.

THE END

OCTOBER 23, 2005

One scowl materialized on Volcana's face when Amos avoided every fire attack before the eventual downpour.

THE END

OCTOBER 24, 2005

Supergirl's eyes were wide at the sight of Reverend Amos Howell's wet face as he sobbed from scratches on his arms.

THE END

OCTOBER 25, 2005

''A perfect night,'' Supergirl informed Amos after they defeated Smallville villains without any injuries.

THE END

OCTOBER 26, 2005

''The flawless evening,'' Supergirl said as she and Amos enjoyed eating sweet treats.

THE END

OCTOBER 27, 2005

Supergirl scowled after Amos sobbed from his injuries and she prepared to defeat the creature responsible for them.

THE END

OCTOBER 28, 2005

Amos glowered when his eyes were on a rat eating every bit of food in the kitchen before he used a tentacle from his mouth to cause it to flee.

THE END

OCTOBER 29, 2005

Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute Amos sobbed instead of scowling near Martha suffering from being sick.

THE END

OCTOBER 30, 2005

Supergirl and Amos smiled when they recovered from injuries to torment Silver Banshee before she fled in Metropolis.

THE END

OCTOBER 31, 2005

Supergirl and Amos exchanged smiles as soon as they defeated Silver Banshee right before it was time for lunch.

THE END


End file.
